puberty time
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: what time is it? our hero wokes up as a hot blond 18 your old who has a cool body, but how does beemo and jake handle finn's "changings"
1. Chapter 1 hot finn?

it was morning on the land of Ooo.. the sun was shinning,

birds were singing and not an evil villain in sight,everything seems peaceful today and our favorite heroes were sleeping,finn was lying

hard on his sleeping bag and jake was busy mumbling about lady raindicorn as he keept kicking his pillow making feathers fall out,beemo

was sleeping (or more like charging) in the tresshouse near the couch,

(finn's bedroom)

it was almost time for adventure , the sun shinned at finn's face making it irritating and making him get up even if he doesnt want to,finn

yawned and open his eye seeeing jake fast asleep with a picture of lady raindicorn

"aww look at jake thinking about lady raindicorn again"thoughted finn he put on his shoes went to wake up jake,

"hey jake wake up" whispered finn in jakes left ear "ahmugh.. finn?"

"get up bro"

"WOAH!" jake was surprised, utterly astonished,he fell to the floor with his pillow on his hand ,while in his other hand he has a picture of lady raindicorn

"jake what's wrong?"

"ahh get away from me what have you done with finn!" said jake moving backwards hitting the trunk of the treehouse,

"dude.. its me.. woah my voic sounds deep.. i'm like those lady getters jake,jake?"

"waaah dont come near me STANGER DANGER!"

"woah jake!"

jake runned down the bedroom with his pillow and picture of his gf, bumping into beemo he stumbled and hid at the buttom of the coach,

"whats wrong with him?"thoughted finn he went toward the bedroom with his pajamas, he drank a glass of tap water and headed to the mirror,

"woah.. is this ~!" yelled finn

standing there was a short haired 18 year old blond guy with a white hat still wearing his pajamas, he has a little chest hair and a noticable strong body his pajamas were almost gone because of his growth ,

"JAAAAAAAAAKE JAAAAAKE~!" continued finn screaming toward the living room

beemo woke up by finn's screams,he looked around and saw jake under the couch

"jake what is wrong with you?" said beemo holding his joystick

"there's a stranger in there beemo" said jake pointing and shaking toward the bathroom

"nonesense jake, finn can handle him" said beemo taking off his joytsick "but finn's not here"

"your excagerrating jake" beemo started headed up to the bathroom , finn was running around with his pajamas *BUMP*

"ow!"

"sorry beemo, i didnt mean it"

beemo stood up

" *gasp* finn!"

"that's right beemo im a monster a totally _HOT MOnster_" said finn hesitating

jake finally came into the room with his sword

"gaah monster! ill save you beemo"

"shhs shh its okey " said beemo " jake this IS FINN"

" a whaaaaaaaaa~?, oh my glob finn what happen to you !, you look unusual and the same time hot"  
said jake putting down his sword

"yeah i know right.. lets find pb maybe she knew the answer .. wait did you call me hot?"

"first we need to find you suitable clothes i know just the thing!" said jake running toward his room

on the room was finn's blue short and light blue shirt hanging upside down the bedroom, under jake's bed was a needle and a little amount of thread

"Dude what are yo-"

"shh.. im resizing your clothes bro remember how i made your sweater?"

"ohh yeah.."

finn sat with beemo and played "contra" while jake resize finn's clothes

(few minutes fter that)

"it is done!" said jake showing off finn's clothes

"dude its the same"

"well what do you expect ? im not a designer"

finn wore his new resized clothes

"YEAH!"

"now lets find princess bubblegum!"

and with a bro fist they headed toward the candy kingdom

**a/n**

**"oh wait" finn turned his attention to beemo " how did you know that was me beemo?"**  
**"that's easy finn, THE HAT"**  
**(guess your just wondering people :D)**  
**so what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2 a visit to the candy kingdom

and so our heroes went through the castle of the candykigdom,

gummy bears and bubblegum guardians gave an odd look at finn,

"uhmm dude im having an odd aura about them" said finn holding tightly on jake's shoulder

"dont worry bro i'm sure princess bubblegum will probably recodnize you"

said jake patting finn's back

"you sure bout this bro?"

"probably"

and so the two bro's finally arrive at the candy kingdom,outside the castle was a butler shape candy waiting oustide the courtyard,

"oh! oh! its peppermint butler" said jake with enthusiam

jake stech his long arms and pat him from the behind,

"hey peppermint butler!" yelled jake

"oh hello jake hello.." peppermint butler glazed at the 18 year old finn

"uhmm master jake who is this young gentleman?" asked peppermint butler

" oh? this is finn! i know he looks different but he's still the cute 13 year old boy who keeps peeing in his pants"

"JAKE!" said finn blushing

"hehe"

"well er.. master finn what happen to you?" asked peppermint butler in awe

"uhmm that's what im trying to know" said finn in a low tone " have you seen pb?"

"yes well princess bubblegum is at th lab doing science as always "

"great then i'l-"

at the top of the tower they heard a giant scream,a blue long beared man entered the catsle holding the princess, yes it was none other than ice king

"ICE KING!" yelled finn

" somebody help me~!" yelled the princess

"who dares interrupt me and my princess!?" yelled ice king

" DUDE STEALING PRINCESSES IS WRONG!" said finn preaparing to launch jake turned into a giant arrow and launched finn up in the sky,

with a couple of punch, finn manage ice king to drop pb at the candy kingdom

" oh my!, and who might you be?" asked pb being carried by finn

"pb seriously," he said with a poker face "its me"

pb gave a long stare for awhile " finn?"

" princess are you arlight" said jake running toward them

" a~nd i see you met the 18 year old finn"

finn put princess bubblegum down to the candy ground

"hmm.. i see the formula has somehow addected you"

"formula?"

"you see, i was working on another slow aging formula for the candy people,since candy can't live forever you know" she said giggling

" anyway i was working on my lab when the ice king threw one of beard flakes to contaminate the sample , after that cinnamon bun somehow kicked the testube maybe causing it to land at your treehouse"

"oh dude that was the weird bubbly soda we though outside" intreupted jake

"you just had to make me drink that did you?" said finn insarcasim

"hehe"

"inetresting" said pb staring at finn

" your hormones must have been inreased due to the amino acid and transplant"

"yerr"

"well anyway do i have to stay in this forever?" asked finn

"well it seems that way unless you bring me another batch of ingridents"

"alright~!"

pb took a giant list and hand it over to finn

" black hair, lovely flame and cold tears, that's all princess?"

"yes that's it"

"alright dude what time is it?"  
"

ITEM HUNTING TIM~!"

and with a bro fist the two left in the candy kingdom,

" good luck finn the human" said pb waving her handkerchief

**a/n**

**well this took longer than i thought, im really osrry about it being late but the first one was kinda stupid so i need to remake it again,**


	3. Chapter 3 marceline's cave

after walking a couple of hours they finally reached marceline's cave,

" dude you think she'll notice me?" asked finn "dont worry dude, im sure she will beside i'm sure she saw other people age during her time"

and so our heroes arrived at the vampire's door,

"you sure bout this?" asked finn

"yeah let's get to it" said jake

before finn was about to knock, a zombie poodle passed it's way around them,

"hmmm.. for quite a time i didnt even knew that marcy has a pet zombie" said jake

after the two played with the zombie poodle, they noticed a black haired

vampire hanging upside down the wall,

"hssh.. who are you?" asked the vampire

" woah woah marcy it's us finn and jake" said finn

"finn and jake?" she turned her attention to jake then finn,

" something's strenge finn is a 13 year old boy your ermm"

"18?" said finn cutting of marceline's sentence

"yeah i know"

"mmhmm key.. tell me something that only finn knows?" said marceline glaring at him

"oh.. key.." said finn struggling

" you know that joural/album part well i got stuck in your closet and well"

"okey that's enough , now i know your finn"

"thanks for beliving me"

"dude what happen to you?" asked marcy

" did i slept a lot lately man i really need to have an alarm clock"

"no, it's somehow science realted.. erhmm pb just told me something about age formula i suppose"

"heh, that nerd always putting people in experiments well anyway what can i get you finn?"

said the vampire floating down toward him,

"well i need one of your hair"

"why what for?"

"to turn back 13 again"

"why dude? dont you lik being 18 beside you look hot finn"

"yeah i know that, i know im hot and stuff but being 18 isnt fun if you cant experiance the joy of growing up"

"yeah says you," said marceline looking sad

"anyway have you seen jake?" asked finn the two turned around only to find jake being chased by the zombie dog

"OH MAN STOP CHASING ME!" yelled jake marceline laughed for a moment,

then headed inside her house,

" look finn i know that you like to turn back 13 but didnt you thought of dating bubblegum by your age?"  
said marceline

" look i'm already loved flame princess and pb will just reject me"

"ahaha totally know what you mean"

"what?"

"nothing.. anyway.. here,*get strand of hair* this is just a strand of my hair hope it's enough for you bro"

"thanks marceline"

"FINN HELP!" yelled jake

"excuse me for a moment"

and with that our heroes got the 1st piece of the ingridient,

**_-adventure time-_**

_a/n sorry if it's late guys but finally im finish with this!_


	4. Chapter 4 how could you forget finn?

after our heroes got out of marcline's cave,and headed to the fire princeess

(on the forest)

"dude her dog was crazy!" yelled jake

"dude i think that dog just had a crush on you"

"what!? im taken!"

"ahaha"

while walking finn and jake saw flame princess beside her house looking amazing as ever,

"oh glob man flame princess is here!"

"well what do you expect we need that lovely flame right?"

"yeah but i thought we only need part of it, you know like part flames left in her house"

"well anyway dude there's no other way than to beg her to give it to you"

"but im scared of the fact that she might not recodnize me"

jake patted finn's shoulder,

"dude **SHE IS UR GIRLFRIEND!** she probably recodnize you it's just trust man!"

"*blush*alrigt w-wait were not really together or anything were just-"

"dude the tier, okey?"

"sight* key bro"

and so finn went closer and tried to approach his err.. girl

*holded fp's shoulder*

flame princess suddenly gasp and changed to the fiery she beast

"woah,woah fp" yelled jake

"jake!? whose your_ hot_ muscled body friend?"

"fp you dont recodnize me?" said finn in a low tone

"i never saw you once in my life" she said making her flames glow

"bu-but im your- er.. "

"fp he's my friend" said jake interrupting him

"wa?"

jake turned around and whisper to him

"dude this is the perfect time to know what fp does when your not around"

"dude that's like lieing"

"yeah, but it's worth a try,"

"*sight* fine"  
the two finally faced theire attention to fp "guys?" she said

"well erhmm.. fp this is..uhmm. fi- flip?"

"flip?" said fp in question

"uhh... yeah flip"said finn

"you somehow remind me of my boyfriend finn"

jake whispered softly to finn

_"psst boyfriend"_

"shut up man" said finn blushing while sitting around fp's house of fire, our so called friend of jake flip,  
started asking fp while jake is just busy making faces at them hidng at some sort if tree or whatnot,

"so uhmm.. what do you usually do when your boyfriend isnt here?" ask finn

"ermm... lemme see.. i usually just try to fit in with the princesses,"

"like who?"

"oh you know, princess bubblegum,lsp,tutrtle princess and other princesses"

"well that's good"said finn with a smile

"sort of"

"hmm?.."

"you see as i like to make friends with other princesses theyre scared of me burning them to ashes" said fp in a low tone

"theyre just butts, your an awesome gal!"

"thanks flip"

"you know your a really nice guy flip i bet you must have a girlfriend"

"yeah,she's really hot and awesome" said finn looking at her

"*giggles* yeah.."

out of the bushes flambo suddenly appeared,

"FLAME PRiINCESS!" yelled flambo"your father needs to see you this instance!"

"*sight* i need to take care of this, see ya around flip"

"yeah bye"

jake streched down to finn

"so?"asked jake

"she's awesome dude,she's innocent as i could think of"

"no what i mean is the lovely flame ingrident part"

"OH MAN I FORGOT!"

jake faced fp and flambo

"dude wonder where theyre going" said jake

"i dunno"

"let's follow her dude!"

"YEAH"

"for the ingrident "

"uh.. sure. ingrident" said finn

and so our heroes tried to follow flame princess

** -puberty time-**

**a/n **

**oh glob!, im sorry for the lack of uploads, the 2 important weeks of my life is finally over i'm finally able to upload constantly, anyway guys thanks for your support show your love by reviewing or liking my fanfic,see ya around the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5 im her only prince!

not a moment pass by as finn and jake headed toward the fire kingdom and started following finn's girlfriend flame princess and flambo on the way,

flambo left the princess in the castle's door and off flame princess proceed,at the edge of the volcano finn and jake stop due to common sense

**"DUDE WE'LL GET KILLED IF WE GO IN THERE!"** yelled finn

"dude calm down it's okey, maybe we could get this fire dweebs to give us flame shield"said jake

"your right!"

finn and jake were walking on the crater of volcano and saw a couple of fire people walking by,they headed to the one wearing a traditional fire kingdom armor,

"hey you!" said finn yelling

toward the fire person when the personn look around it was the ginat pepper that finn and jake met at the fire kingdom's kitchen,

"yes?"

"psst.. finn i think this guy is not a good idea" said jake whispering to finn

"why do you say that?"

"just look at him finn, it's the dude from the kitchen when we try to get fp's candels"

"you think so?"

finn observed him further,the pepper dude look at him in curiousity,

"yes?" said the pepper dude

"uhmm.. it's nothing sir"

"that's strange you look somewhat familiar"

**"DUDE HIS ON TO US"** yelled jake

jake streched his hands and manage to escape somehow they landed on a giant molten apartment,  
next to the fire castle,

"Dude we are never gonna get that lovely flame a this rate!" said jake

"shh.. dont say that stay positive" said finn

"alright, alright for your girl bro?"

"hey!"

"oh come on bro everyone knows!"

"not everyone what about marceline?"

"dude i bet she know's already cause she spy's on our house from time to time"

"so does she spy when i got gummed up inside?"

"okey bro waay.. getting out of topic!"

"sorry"

"now, how can we get inside without getting ourself killed?" thoughted finn

not a momentt pass by when they saw a cute fire thingy eating coal next to them,

"say guys.. are you on an adventure or something?" said the fire thingy

** "FLAMBO!"** yelled finn

"woah, fella i dont know you,"

"oh yeah, i forgot uhmm jake?"

"i got this bro, flambo meet finn "

"finn!?"said flambo " woah bazooks, what happen to you?"

"it's a long story, we need a flame shield to guard us right now"

"okey.."

and so flambo cast his flame shield,

"guys,just a word of advice you choose a wrong time to go inside"said flambo

"why?"asked jake

"the princess has a meeting with those prince thingy's for her arrange marrage"

**"WHAT!?**" reacted finn **"BUT IM HER PRINCE!"**

"yes, but the king is suspicious about you"

"JAKE LET'S GO!" yelled finn

"oh.. sorry, bye, flambo"

"good luck guys"

and with a wave goodbye they headed to the fire kingdom's castle

**-puberty time-**

**A/N**

**okey guys, so this took me months to make im really sorry for lack of update's, life's keep getting in the way, so here's what happen so far,**

**and yes by next week i promise, i'll try to update**


	6. Chapter 6 rescuing you

our heroes manage to get inside the castle using the same entrance when they need to get the candles for fp,well so much for that..  
let's look at the our hot blonde hero and his uhmmm.. orange or yellow dog,

"dude how do we get to fp?" said finn

"dude, let's just take the path where i got the king to introduce you and meet fp" said jake

"dude you introduce me to her?, i never set foot here well except the time she let me get her scented candles, how did that even happen?"

"it's a long story bro, you were so gummed up that i need my guts to shapeshift to you, and so far the king liked my act"

" i see.. so you used flambo's flame shield?"

"yeah.."

"well.. i don't know wheter or not to be angry for you to shapeship to me or the fact if you havent done that i wouldnt meet flamre princess.. *sight* well anyway.. we better move bro"

"alright!"

with a bro fist they got inside the airvent,well for jake anyway.. but for as for finn he was somehow stuck,

**"JAKEEE!**" he yelled struggling

"dude? you okey?" said jake

"hmm.. of course not jake, i cant even fit in this globbing vent!, being 18 sucks!"

" dont blame it on you age, it's just part of growing up,im 24 and look at me im all rad!"

"your right bro,maybe we should use another way?"

"probably but first we gotta get you outta there!" said jake

he shrunked down and pulled finn from the other side

** "JAKE IT HURTS!"**

"man your a lot heavy to pull"

"didnt you just say it was puberty?"

"yeah, but i think this is putting too much weight"

"so your saying im fat?"

"no bro, it's just you gain weight"

"it's the s- ugh! never mind just get me outta here"

and so jake wrap his legs around a wall or something and pulled finn with all his might until,

_*plop!*_

"agh! my shoulder kinda hurts" said finn rolling his right arm

"dude are you alright"

"im fine dude let's just go see flame princess"

"okey..but wait.. doesnt like the king already know about intruder's and might as well used more guards?"

"hmm.. you right, i know camouflage!"

"yeah!"

and so they put orange and red paint around them and made their way to the royal room

"i didnt actually thought that was gonna work" said finn in disbelief

"why did you say so?"

"we only painted our faces orange and red"

"luck i guess bro, well anyway were here and look there's the fire king"

"and flame prncess, dude maybe we should head closer?"

"yeah bro"

they hid beside a chandelier and listen to there conversation

** "FATHER I DONT WANT TO GET AN ARRANGE MARRIAGE!**" yelled fp

"well.. im only doing this for the good of our kingdom" said the fire king

**"FATHER, I THOUGHT IM ONLY GETTING MARRIED TO PRINCE FINN!"**

"daughter i feel suspicious around him, if he was only evil"

"b-but"

"no buts young lady now go with and interview the other prince's"

"WHAT!?"

flame princess tried to run away,

"guard's go get my daughter!" yelled the fire king

fire guards marched to the our little flame princess and dragged her back to her prison,

**"NOO!**" she yelled

"psst man let's go help her!" whispered jake

"yeah!"

finn and jake runned toward the guard's screaming _"ahh"_ until the front door,while running the orange paint somehow dissolve,  
out of nowhere a hot 18 year old was carrying flame princess in her waist,

"flip?" said fp

"hiya princess"

"what the cabbage are you doing? theyre going to kill you!"

"nah,im in more dangerous situation than this before"

they saw the giant molten apartment outside the castle, jake look around and saw flambo waving at them,

"jake over here" said flambo jake

streched over and headed toward the apartment carrying both finn and flame princess,

"thank's for rescuing me flip"

"hehe no problem flame princess" said finn blushing "well we better head home, i've had a long day finn"

"wait... y-y"

"yes i knew,it was you all the time"

"but how flame princess?" said jake

"oh well, it's your long blond hair exposed in the wind,  
and your cute eyes, and the way your _hero personality_ get's in the way,"

"i see,"

"but thank's for helping me, prince finn"

"ermm.. well _*blush*_ you kno-"

"psst finn about the ingredient"

"oh right!, could i have one of your flames?"

"of course, my prince"

and so flame princess made a fireball,

"but where do we keep it?"

jake look around and saw a glass bottle on the side

"here dude!"

"all right that could work"

and so our heroes got the 2nd ingredient

"farewell finn and jake!" said fp holding flambo

"dude you know what time is it?"

**"FINAL HUNTING TIME?"**

"yeah!"

and with a bro fist they got the 2nd ingredient

**a/n**

**i told you i'd update this week didnt i?, so here's what happen so far, and it look like the 18 year old hot finn will end soon, hmm..**

**maybe, review, follow and such, AND FINALLY IM ALL BETTER PEOPLE! YEAH! XD, sorry for my grammar guys, see ya bye!**


End file.
